


Magic in the winter

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I plan on lengthening it, Knight/Paladin Shiro, M/M, Mage Lance, Prince Shiro, Sarcastic Lance, shanceholidayexchange2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: Shiro is a prince... or was. When a town is burned he flees; every instinct tells him to run and hide. Even then, he manages to injure himself so; what's the worse that could happen.





	Magic in the winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heithisking](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heithisking).



> Betaed by spicyredpaladin

Hooves echoed over the ground, The morning sun filtered through the tree line. There was a loud neigh as the horse galloped over pure white snow. It’s black coat soaked in the warm rays. Each breath the Stallion took, you could see the steam expelled from it’s lungs. The massive Shire shook it’s large head as its rider tightened the reins and pulled back, slowing the beast from a gallop to a trot. 

 

The rider was different. He had ebony colored hair styled in an undercut. A faded scar covered the bridge of his nose, Gray eyes, and frown on his lips. He wore silver and black paladin armor, his sword was out and held in his right hand. His shield was attached to the saddle, waiting to be used. Blood dripped from the silver blade, There was definitely a fight, if the blood on the sword and armor wasn’t a giveaway. The man's gaze scanned the treeline, expecting a fight. The town to the south was in Chaos, The streets were lined with bodies and well, it wasn’t a pretty sight. The rider had attributed to the chaos and bodies, though it was in self defense. He sighed softly and wiped off his sword before sheathing the weapon. It was no use fighting this but he had to leave and find a new place until it blew over. 

 

“Come on boy.” He murmured, nudging the stallion into a brisk canter. Absently listening to the snow crunching and moving underfoot. The injury on his side flared with renewed pain but he had to ignore it. Ignore that his blood was soaking through the fabric of his tunic and onto his armor. He ground his teeth together as he started to struggle with his vision blurring. Oh no. The horse underneath continued forward with relative ease despite the knee deep snow. It- It was getting really fuzzy. Maybe he should just close his eyes for a few minutes, with that thought; the man slid off the massive horse and into the snow. The world around him fading to black. 

 

There was a sense of grogginess to him as he clawed his way to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that he was warm… unusually so. Gray eyes opened and oh, how he regretted it. It was too bright; a fire popped within the room. Soft foot falls approached his bedside, something was jingling to the point where it peaked his curiosity. “You know.” came a voice from beside him. “I thought that you’d be dead by now.” It was male, that was a given but there was a teasing tone to it. 

 

“Trust me.” Came the other’s rasping tone. “I didn’t expect to be alive either.” he was definitely a cynic. “Where- where am I?” came the careful question, his lips pulled into a frown as he looked around the room. The fire was roaring in the fireplace, giving it an eerie glow. He tried to sit up but a hand on his chest stopped him. Oh so carefully, he looked at the man beside him. He had honey skin with auburn hair that was pulled back into a braid. Various charms hung from the man's neck and arms, he was dressed in robes and yet had beautiful blue eyes. 

 

The man chuckled and noticed the other staring at him. “What are you doing out here? Not many ride out this way, even in the dead of winter.” The younger man observed as he raised a hand, a yellow orb formed as he reached to the other’s bandaged side. “I’m Lance by the way.” He added, placing his hand right above the slowly healing wound. Lance could see the confusion on the other’s face. 

“Shiro. You’re a witch?” Shiro questioned as he shivered, feeling the skin starting to meld and heal together. The glare that the man got… he deserved it to be honest. He wasn’t known for tact or diplomacy, he was still green around the edges. Shiro had wanted to prove himself to his commanders and friends, he had miscalculated. They were ambushed by rebels, clearly not fans of the king, Shiro’s father. Everyone was killed in that battle and Shiro was the only one to make it out alive.

 

“Healer, but yes. You are not a normal Paladin are you?” Lance asked as he rolled his lips. “You’re armor is far too nice to be just a knight. So, ‘Shiro’. Are you the lost prince of Arachia?” Cyan eyes narrowed as he took in the quick flash of nervous emotion on the other’s face. “I take your silence and tense body language as a yes. Don’t worry, I’m not going to rat you out now. You’ve barely healed and you need rest.” Lance casually waved his hand before pulling away to turn to the fire. 

 

“Why are you helping me?” Shiro asked as he narrowed his gaze at the younger man. This was odd, why was he being treated normally? Granted, he loved it but it was still a foreign thing to him. He reached up and scratched at his nose, letting the warmth seep into his body.

 

“Because, you’re the only one who can stop this massacre. You’re also not going to stab me in the back because of what I am.” Lance gave a shrug and reached out, petting a black cat near the edge of the fireplace. He looked back at Shiro, stomping down the odd feeling in the center of his chest. He shouldn’t be this open to the other man, not when he was supposed to be the next in line for the throne. 

 

“No, I’m not. People may disagree but I’m not that. If you need help with some-” Shiro started before he was cut off by Lance.

 

“You need to heal first. If you want to help, do it by resting.” There was the barest of smiles on Lance’s lips, highly amused by the other man. “Just get some rest, I’m sure we can talk about it later.” 

 

“Bossy.” Came Shiro’s exhausted reply. The man carefully shifted back down and yawned; feeling sleep starting to claim his own mind. 

 

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Was Lance’s distant reply as Shiro slipped back to unconsciousness. These next few months were going to be interesting for sure.  


End file.
